The Attack of Monsterous Titans
by ZayZilla45
Summary: The GDF and Monarch have created a Inter Dimensional machine build to get rid of the Kaijuus that they have dubbed Titans. However they soon to realize they opened a portal to bigger problems to not only their world, but other worlds as well! Note: Contains Gamera and Pacific Rim as well, Enjoy
1. PreviewTeaser

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I'm back, had a very long week and I had some ideas to pop in my mind. I've seen many people do an Godzilla and Attack on Titan crossovers...so in this little project I'll be doing more than that, something creative and different. So I hope you enjoy this teaser**.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...it's become aware around these cities that the Global Defense Force and Monarch were working on something big in concern of the Titans.." Said a voice showing a wide shots of New York City. It then cuts to a inside stadium full of people watching a man in a suit with a huge machine behind him.

"We like to formally introduce to you. Earth's own Inter Dimensional Cannon!" The man yelled out revealing the name of the contraption as the whole stadium cheered except one who raised her hand.

"Um yes, you young lady got a question?" the man asked as the crowd calmed down with the woman looking on with a serious face.

"If this machine works like you say it is. Couldn't it disrupt the links between other dimensions and cause other creatures from different Dimensions to enter our world?" she asked as the man smiled.

"Like that will ever happen..." he said as it then fades to black. The music from the Godzilla King of the Monsters final trailer started to play. The trailer cuts to Wall Maria.

"We've been having big problems...Unknown Creatures appearing from,the north, the south, the east, and the west. Seemingly appearing out of thin air" said a voice revealing to be Levi Ackerman's. It then cuts to flying creatures known as Gyaos swooping down eating Survey Corp troops.

"This threat is a much bigger problem than the Titans and the Titans shifters. We have to get rid of them before they cause more damage to our troops and our Civilians!" Levi yelled out

The trailer then cuts to Titans wrecking havoc in tokyo. "They're everywhere and there's no way to stop them!" said a female voice as it cuts to Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt staring out at the carnage of japan with Reiner grinning at the sight.

It then cuts to a room with Serizawa, the man from monarch. "Not if we ask for his help..." he said as it cuts to Titans roaring at the ocean showing the waves tides rising up with giant spike like plates rising from the ocean with it fading to black with one big roar being heard.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONK **

It then shows the title of the Story revealing it to be "Attack of Monsterous Titans" but it wasn't over yet as Serizawa gets approached by someone with him turning around to confront the person "Mr Serizawa? I'm Jasper Schoenfeld of the Jaeger Program...I need you to come with me..." The man said as the trailer ends


	2. Chapter 1: They came from the sky

**Authors Notes: Ok I saw Godzilla king of the monsters yesterday and I'm glad I did, because it gave me a whole bunch of new ideas I can work with. Now as you're reading this, be aware that I'm not following the canon of the franchises that I'm crossing over, meaning that this story takes place mid season 3 of AOT or after the mid season finale (so no big fight between the titan shifters against eren and the corp inside the walls. and yes the beast titan is also in this story, actually his character might help me do alot more for the story since the other 3 Reiner and Beltholdt see him as more of leader.) This is also a sequel to king of monsters and warning there will be spoilers however for the sake of characters, I will put a specific person in there who's suppose to be dead in king of monsters. This Gamera btw is a mix between Showa and the Heisei versions. As for the Jeagers, it'll only be Gipsy Danger since I didn't see the sequel for many obvious reasons I mean yes I know it's a bit unfair that only Gipsy danger is the only one to come out of the Pacific Rim universe without the kaijus and other Jeagers but Then again they never weren't that memorable thats why I'm only adding the only gamera villain I know. Remember this is mostly based all around AOT and Godzilla, and this story isn't written for serious purposes, it's only made for fun, so if you're looking for a serious story that explains some plot holes here and there then you're reading the wrong story but i suggest you read anyways for the sake of it, now enough of my rambling let's get to the first chapter of this Mega Crossover!**

_Outside of Wall Sina_

There was a outpost filled with many survey corp troop members, all scouting the area in case if any titans that were still around ever since the incident of Wall Rose being breached by the Colossal Titan and the Armored titan which soon later revealed to be transforming titan shifters who were once former members of the survey corps.

Reiner Braun, a very well known troop of the surveys, was also very close to many other troops. Unfortunately all of that Care he had on them back was nothing but just mind games after revealing himself to be the armored titan standing at an impressive 15 meters tall standing differently from the rest. He was also the cause to another wall breach within Wall Maria. It's name says it all of what this titan form is capable of, but the armor can be easily damaged and broken down if done right confimed by Survey Corp Troop Eren Yeager.

Bertholdt Hoover, another well known troop that couldn't have been trusted but blended in exactly like how he did with the others. He was infamous colossal titan that stood an impressive 60 meters tall, tall enough to look over the wall of wall Rose and Maria giving chills down on the citzens spines seeing the horrific sight before them. He was the main cause of the breach in Wall Maria and Rose before Rose was then covered up by Eren Yeager.

Annie Leonhart, besides the rest she's actually a troop that ended up with the Military Police. Although that kept her more hidden, it didn't take too long until she revealed herself as the 14 meter Female Titan. Not much is known from her but the corps have confirmed she was after Eren Yeager and have also confirmed she did work with Reiner and Beltholdt. That's all the info on her since she incased herself in a hard shell that nobody can break, she won't be out anytime soon though.

Unknown shifter according to analysis by the troops but this man is known as the beast titan. Similar to annie there's nothing much to know about him, no one even knows if he even lived beyond the walls. What they did know was that he was more intelligent than the rest, controlling titans with his will and bringing a huge beast like figure code name...The beast titan.

All of these shifters all had something in common, they were out for blood and they wanted to give the people beyond the walls a lesson and it's never gonna stop. Even though there's no sign of Historia's ally Ymir and her titan form but it looks like she's not going anywhere else anytime soon. "Hey you got those cannons all cleansed? We have an hour until our shift is over and I need some over time." One of the troops asked as one of them answered back.

"All ready, now what we do is wait and it's over today and we can relax...Honestly haven't seen a damn titan in months, I want to go back in the walls and maybe pick on some ladies" The troop jokingly said finishing the cannon as suddenly the sunlight of the day was suddenly blocked off.

"Hm that's weird, I never saw a cloud in the sky to block the sun" he said as he looked up at the direction of the sun as he put a hand up to his face to avoid sunlight in his eyes as the figure that blocked the sun seemingly looked like it was getting closer.

It was not a cloud

The Troop screamed as the creature from the sky swooped down grabbing the troop off his feet into the sky with the other corp members looking on in shock. "What the hell!!" One of them yelled out as another giant bird swooped down grabbing another Troop.

"THEY'RE IN THE SKIES! GET TO COVER!!" one of them yelled out as the troops ran for shelter into the outpost cabin closing themselves in as every troop was freaking out of they saw.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Suddenly a huge Bird call was heard as suddenly the cabin's roof gets ripped right opened revealing the monster's appearance. It was all black but with yellow like eyes to help it see. For a giant winged creature, it had a huge set of sharp teeth with it's head making a hammer like shape. This creature/ creatures are known as Gyaos the destructive birds summoned from the gods of their realms but what were they doing in this dimension?

All of the troops scream as the Gyaos roared pouncing forward into the cabin as it would then eat it's meal in the shelter.

_Conference Room_

"Giant flying murder birds...I can't believe what I am even hearing" said a voice as they put down the reported document on the table as it reveals to be Levi Ackerman, a well professional survey corp troop. Hell he might possibly the best out of all of them. He looks before him to

Hange Zoë and Erwin Smith.

"That's what it's reporting, maybe it's a new species of Titan!!!" Hange said joyfully, She was a very well known to having fanatic breakdowns when it came to Titans and science. The simple idea of giant birds made her legs shudder in excitement.

"They don't even sound like titans besides the fact that they ate most of the troops at the outpost. According to the document there's only 3 of these creatures that have been seen by a surviving troop. If this is true then we got something deadly in our hands" Erwin Smith explained, he was the chief of the survey corp. He was extremely intelligent especially when it came to strategies and plans at very tense situations in the battle field.

Levi couldn't even configure the whole story in his mind. It sounded ridiculous because for one thing, these creatures came of thin air and the attack sounds like a modern titan attack. So it's either the man was lying or his eyes was playing tricks on him. Either way there has to be an investigation to find out for sure.

"Alright, We'll see if these 'Murder Birds' are even a real thing. Get the troop's Horses ready, we're heading towards the direction of Wall Sina to investigate the task at hand" he said making quotation gesture at the 'Murder Birds' part of his sentence.

The troops started to head to the direction of Wall Sina, from Wall Rose it'll take maybe atleast a hour or two to get their by horses but it was the best travel they got.

Eren Yeager of was in this handful of troops, along with his Childhood friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin. Even Eren was baffled at the fact that now they got winged creatures eating people up from the sky. Then again him and armin know there's a bigger world out there, so who knows maybe these creatures were here to begin with on this planet. But are they really a sign of other intelligent creatures or are they from a whole different world all together.

The troops settled off into the horizon getting closer and closer to the outpost as they have arrived. It was nothing they've seen before. Blood was all over the place yet no trace of bodies except a few which looked teared open and eaten from the inside. The roof of the cabin looked like it was forcefully opened by something that was standing on it. Some bite marks on the roof were clearly shown showing this definitely wasn't a titan.

"What the hell happening her- GEH!" Eren asked before tripping on some sort of ditch as he caught himself sighing in relief as they survey troops looking awe.

"what? it wasn't that big of a fall" Eren said as it pans out to show that what eren fell in wasn't a ditch...it was a giant bird footprint as it cuts to Black

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Hard Decisions

**Authors Note: that last chapter had very positive feedback and that's already telling me that you guys love my concept, now I went to see king of monsters a second time because I loved, it was a solid 8 out of 10 for me, overall good soundtracks, fights, and epic moments, the story was meh but what else can I expect from a godzilla movie? Anyways, now I'm gonna tell you guys now I don't exactly remember anybody's name and until I get their names, for now I'll try to describe who's who. I had already had something I almost forgot to mention, this takes place after kong vs Godzilla, and I'm gonna assume what I predicted for the movie next year and that's they won't kill each other and see each other as bitter rivals trying to best each other as well. Since we got to observe the Aot realm's Point of view of the matter, now it's time for me to explain as much as I can of how this whole dimension thing works and I want you guys, yes you...no not you...the guy next to you...yeah him or her not trying to assume genders, anyways jokes aside I want you to tell whether or not it makes the most sense at least and if not I'll figure something out to make it better to keep you guys hooked and hyped...sounds good? Great oh and final word, I do tend to have grammar issues here and there but I'm glad there weren't as many in the last chapter. Alright just a warning. You guys ready? Alright let's get this bread!!...Sorry i had to.****Continuation...**

The survey corp troops were looking closely at the foot print, it was massive almost 8 meters in length and 5 meters wide. Hange of course took out her journal drawing a perfect sketch of the footprint squealing in excitement. "Yes yes yes!!! It is real!! If only it was still around to see!" Hange yelled out fangirling

"Don't jinx for that to happen." Levi said calmly looking down at the print "So the troop wasn't lying, something swooped down and ate these troops like they were lunch" he said scanning his eyes across the gruesome sight before him, to the bodies to the footprint. Eren was right behind him looking at the sight as clinched his fist.

"These troops didn't see what hit em...Honestly I don't think anyone could've..." they suddenly heard othee horses approaching the outpost as it revealed more survey troops approaching the scene. They seemed frightened like they saw something from hell "CAPTAIN LEVI!!! We need your assistance!!" one of them yelled out as they got off the horse running to the man.

"It's our fellow troops! that thing got them!!!! You have to help us!!" he said shaking levi as he pushed the man off him.

"What thing got your men?! Spit it out!!" levi yelled on pissed off

"Winged birds...they were killing everybody...oh god...they were eating them...it was so gruesome!!" he said freaking out "i took my remaining men here for cover and shelter!!" he yelled explaining what happened.

This made levi struck a nerve as he grabbed the troop by the collar "Were you followed?!..." he asked angrily as he had only silence "WERE YOU FOLLOWED?!!" Before the troop can answer a giant shadow swoop passed over the men. Eren's eyes began to widen as a loud screech was heard from the sky as levi looked up seeing one of the Gyaos diving down towards him.

"GET DOWN!!" everyone layed flat quickly as the Gyaos swoop over missing as it flew back in the sky "Erwin, I want you and your men to lead these people into Wall Sina. Report what you saw!" Levi ordered as Erwin nods "Eren,Mikasa,Armin,Sasha and Jean You're with me!" they also nod their heads in agreement as Erwin took off with the other remaining troops.

"Mikasa you're on sky duty! Armin hide and document the situation at hand, if we get killed there's another horse I hooked up in the woods over there!" he said pointing towards the woods 10 feet away "Jean, get those cannons working! Sasha you're bait" Sasha's eyes widen, that was the last thing she wanted to be "And Eren...I think it's time to go Titan!" Eren nods as another screech was heard as the Gyaos was coming back swooping towards Eren!

"Alright big guy, You want me?! You got me!" Eren yelled bitting into his had as lighting striked him going into his titan form that was 14 meters tall as Eren swings at the Gyaos flying towards him.

_New York City, Madsion Square Garden_It was a room filled with hundreds of people waiting for the big announcment from Monarch and the global defense force decided to join hands to create a project. The curtains opened as a man with a Business suit and tie walks in the spotlight.

"Hello, my name is Shin'ichi Ôzaki, Or just Ozaki for short, I'm the CEO of the Global Defense Force. It's nice to be here in a huge western city such as New York but that's a talk for another. Now those of you are aware, the GDF and Monarch have join forces in concern of the Titans!" he said taking out a remote as he clicked a button showing a giant tron descending onto the stage.

The tron turns on showing different titans of this realm's world, from Godzilla, to Mothra, Ghidorah, Fire Rodan, Kong, one of the new monsters named Behemoth, A giant spider, A alpha male MUTO, a monster that camouflages into the mountains and many more. "These here are creatures that roam the earth of 100s or maybe 1000s or better yet millions of years. Going from generation to generation, Era to Era and Decade to Decade. We are concerned that some of these creatures rather create than rather to destroy us. but the destructive path they leave behind tells a different story. We can't simply live another day with them or else there wouldn't be a mankind to save it all..." He said as he pressed the button again as the tron ascends.

"But we couldn't just kill them, it's not in our wills to because they were born here on earth but what if I told you we can send them to a different world where they can have harmony and peace with us alive?" He asked as the crowd whisper to one another wondering what the hell is he talking about.

"Well today we have something that might fix that. Ladies and gentlemen us at GDF and monarch have been working on this project for years and now it's brought the F in Future as we would love to introduce...our very own Inner Dimensional Cannon!!" he said removing the fabric that was covering something showing a huge machine as the crowd gasps as they all clap and cheer.

Ozaki calmed the crowd down as he desends the trons again as it projected a run test showing how the machine worked. the test showing a scientists throwing a can into the machine as he gave a thumbs up confirming it to work as the crowd cheers once again. "This machine is the next future of giving these titans a proper home, and this year to next year, you bet your hearts that we would make this earth ours again through peace and love so any questions...any questions at all...?" Ozaki asked as no one was doing so until a woman raised her hand as Ozaki pointed it out

"Yes you, young lady in the back" he said as he awaited the question

"If this machine works like you say it does, would it be possible that something else from a different world can enter ours...like more titans?" she asked as the crowd whispered again as Ozaki chuckled a bit breaking the silence.

"Like that will ever happen...like we said...we've ran through many test runs and we have confirmed that nothing can through...we discovered in our rift that there's some sort of barrier like with a ocean barrier at a beach. Showing us that nothing can go through that barrier but our goal is to the put the monster through the barrier to teleport them into the next world." The lady then quickly asked back

"How do you know that? Disrupting a rift into reality does surface well with other worlds it's affecting! Meaning we could possibly disfigure a world by adding something that shouldn't be there!" The crowd was once again whispering as Ozaki interrupted her.

"Okaaaaay...this is all what we have for today, thank you for coming and have a bright future and better life" he said smiling as the spotlight turned off as he sighed in stress going to his dressing room as the woman from before entered

"What do you want you easily embarassed me already..." he asked looking at her from the mirror.

"You remember me right Ozaki...and did you remember our sister..." Ozaki eyes went wide as he turned around to see the woman gone as he looks down at the table in the middle of the room as two twins came out from behind a coffee mug.

It was the two twin fairies of infant island and the right airs of mothra.

"no...no no...I'm seeing things you're not real!" Ozaki yelled holding his head trying to keep focus

"You are seeing us Ozaki, We're real as we can ever be..." The Twins both said looking up at the man.

"What do you want...?" he asked still trying to keep calm

"We want you to stop using the inner dimensional cannon it's not safe for the balance of reality. If reality gets altered it'll cause a huge collapse between the worlds that are linked to ours and you must stop it" They explained as ozaki looked on

"Oh yeah well if i did, these things will still be here! Just give us time, once we throw the titans out into there, we'll stop using the machine and destroy it" He explained as another voice cleared his throat as Ozaki looked at the back of the room showing it to be Serizawa.

"That's not it works Mr. Ozaki, adding another creature into another dimension with the same type of creature will cause a bigger problem in the other world we send it to. Right?" He asked as the fairies nod smiling at him

"It's been awhile Serizawa" they said bowing as Serizawa smiled

"Still looked the same after many years of finding you on infant island" He said as it showed a flashback of an old Serizawa finding the twin fairies on infant island.

"Look even if I'll try they won't let me...I'll get fired and get arrested if i resist...there isn't any other way..." Ozaki stated as serizawa stood up.

"Is this what it is about? Your job besides the entire existence of reality?!" he yelled as Ozaki went face to face with him

"What I'm saying is that it's not that easy..." Ozaki said as Serizawa sighed as he put his hands on his hips to think.

"How about this...you take one more test run and prove something is out there in that rift and maybe that'll convince them to stop the project, is that alright with you?" Ozaki liked the idea and nods but he didn't like it because that meant there wasn't any other way to get rid of the titans without physical contact.

"Be sure to do it quick and whatever you do...never cross the barrier or else.." they warned as Serizawa bent over towards the girls.

"And what if we can't save reality and something dangerous comes out of it and terrorize us...what then?" he asked the girls

"If anything crosses the barrier, Mothra will come in to help...If not Godzilla and the rest of the monsters...and if you can't save reality you can say goodbye to our existence...you must do what's right...we'll be your allies and we're always watching...do the right choice" They said as they disappeared into thin air.

"I'll get to work on that...meet me in GDF HQ to see the test in case anything goes wrong..." he said at serizawa as he nods back

"Remember...Quick...and steady" he said as ozaki bowed leaving the room.

_Wall Sina_

2 Military Police Guards were protecting a room as suddenly 3 people in robes came from behind and knocked them out as they layed them on the floor. They open the door to reveal a giant crystalized like shell that had none other then annie sealed in it. As the hooded figures lift their hoodies revealing the shifter of the beast titan, Reiner and Beltholdlt as the man looked at the shell.

"Break her out of there...we need her" the man said as Reiner and Belthodlt grabbed sledgehammers from their bags as they swing at the shell. Making it crack as Annie's eyes open looking at the Trio.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Even Bigger Trouble

_Outpost outside Wall Sina_

Eren swung his titan fist at the Gayos making his fist connect it onto it's face stopping it in its tracks as it flew back from the shockwave of the punch. However the Gyaos only stopped on it's feets as it screeched in anger as Eren looked at his hand seeing that punching it caused his hand to have a few broken fingers and knuckles.

'_It felt like punching a wall of pure metal...these creatures are not normal...'_ Eren said in the back of his head. Eren never punched something so hard since that fight with reiner. These birds were something Eren had to overcome...but would his hardening abilities do any better against these creatures?

Jean finished loading the cannon as he pointed it at the Gyaos that was screeching at Eren "Looks like we're have chicken tonight!!" he said blowing the cannon firing at the creature as a Screeh was heard "Yeah! That's the shit right there!!" Jean yelled as he cheered as the Gyaos roared in rage coming out of the smoke, the cannons didn't make any marks on the Gyaos which was really obvious.

Jean screamed as mikasa swooped in putting him out the way before the Gyaos crashes into the building screeching tearing the whole cabin to pieces.

"Mikasa I thought you were on Air duty!" he raised his voice

"I did but I had to save Jean since i was near, the other 2 are here!!" she yelled out as 2 other shadows swooped passed them as Levi sucked his teeth.

"SHIT" Levi took out his blades. "Everyone stand your ground, I guess we're gonna have to fight through this the hard way!!" Eren went into his signature fighting stance trying to keep up with their movements but they were too fast even for everyone else.

"One is west..." Mikasa said

"One 12 o clock on my side" Sasha reported

"One is in the air in my prospective...what are they doing?" he asked getting afraid as levi looked on at the Gyaos.

"They're gonna try to flank us down, even if one gets hit by eren, another one will surely grab one of us and fly off! This can go both ways!! If we are soldiers then we'll go down as soldiers" Levi saying motivating the team as the Gyaos start making their move.

"Everyone prepare yourself, this isn't gonna be pretty..." he said as he clinched his sword as the Gyaos speed towards them. Were they gonna die here?

Suddenly something grabs one of the Gyaos slamming it against the ground as it flew up as the othee Gyaos roared at the big figure flying up in front of the sun completely blocking it! As levi and the other looked up.

_Rodan's Theme from The king of monsters OST starts _

Rodan roared with a huge deep and ear piercing screech as it swooped down fighting the Gyaos as they try to swarm the huge Pterodactyl. Rodan then does a spinning attack that cause thw Gyaos to draw back as Rodan saw the opening and bites one of the Gyaos on the neck pinning it against the ground as it cracked its neck killing it.

"The hell is that...it's massive compared to the birds..." Jean asked shaking in fear of Rodan's enormous size.

Eren looked on as his eyes go wide as he talks in his mind '_No way...is this-'_"A Pterodactyl!?? but i thought those were extinct many years ago..." Armin commented as he then suddenly notice something as Rodan was flying as he sees a huge wind storm heading their direction as Armin called the group out "GUYS...THE THING CREATES WIND STORMS!!" he said pointing to the massive shockwave of a windstorm headinf their way as levi grunted.

"Enough watching! everyone get on eren! Eren get us away from here as possible!!" Levi yelled out as everyone used thier 3d Gear to attach to him as Eren started running off quickly as the battle in the air kept going on as Rodan's eyes glow as ge fired a firery beam causing one of the Gyaos to catch on fire, screaming in pain as it fell to the ground.

The last Gyaos looked on at the site as it started to fly away out of cowardice. Rodan screeches in victory!

_GDF HQ_"Ozaki, tests are ready to be available for anytime of what you want" said a GDF troop.

"Good...Tell the press if we find something beyond this barrier we're gonna stop this project and destroy the machine" he order as the GDF troops start getting to work right away.

The Portal opened as one of the volunteers, enters in "Ok, I'm in the Rift...I'm approaching the barrier." The volunteers describe

"Now just tell us what you see and then get out of there...understood?" Ozaki Ordered

"Yes i hear you copy-" suddenly a growl was heard in the direction as the man approached it. "..." he slowly puts his hand on the barrier as the moment gets intense as nothing happens as he sighed in relief. "All clear, I repeat all-"

SUDDENLY A humannoid like hand grabs him as he starts screaming as Ozaki breaths desperately "Whats going on?!!! What do you see?!!!!" A cruch was heard in the intercom as the whole room went silent as a woman screamed pointing at the Rift.

Ozaki looked up at the Rift seeing a big grinning looking distorted face looking at everyone like their lunch. The titans from the other world have arrived...

"Oh god..." Ozaki mutters as he witnesses the sight before him in the Rift

**To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Era of Titans

**Authors Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm sorry that the last chapter felt rushed and had some grammar issues. I almost forgot to post the chapter of the day but it was while i was about to sleep, so I didnt wanna disappoint you guys, anyways enjoy this chapter. **

Titans started emerging out of the vortex as Ozaki yelled to the scientists "TURN IT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF!!" the scientists were trying to until suddenly a group entered the room and opened fire onto everybody except Ozaki as he ducked down.

_5 minutes eariler..._

A van was approaching the GDF facility as it had no licence plate, getting to the gate with one of the men in there shooting the guard patroling nearby as they opened the gate as one of them was the eco terrorists from years ago that started the whole Titan crisis between Ghidorah and Godzilla.

"Alright men, the final testing happens today at exactly 4 minutes from now, go in there guns blazing. Do not neutralize the CEO we still need him...any questions?" He had 10 seconds of silence as he smirked "Good...let's get to work men..." He was very eagered and seemed to know about this Inner dimensional cannon as it flashes back to a few days ago.

**Flashback**The eco terrorist leader wakes to a rift opening up and someone calling him out.

"Hey! Hey...Mister..." He sat up from his bed looking on at the Rift as someone stepped out revealing it to be Zeke Jeager the real name of the Beast Titan shifter.

"I have been studying your world for a while...my name is Zeke...a man who lives in a different world all together..." He said looking down at the leader who stood up.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you want from us exactly, we're not too kind in the public eye...only because we wanted to restore this world..." he said to the bearded man.

"And that's exactly why I came to you, in both of our worlds, we're not so different you and I...we are always seen as madmen yet we were the reasons these creatures that we both call Titans exist in our world...they're our punishment for not giving our worlds any respect...You have a creature, and I have multiple of them." He explained showing they were very similar when it came to goals and they both had the same idea.

"Very interesting...What's in it for me?" the leader asked

"These Rifts that appear...they all are caused from disruption of the links between our worlds, causing Rifts to appear randomly... it caused some creatures from other worlds including yours to enter mine...and it calls from a device from an old rival of yours...Monarch, that have a machine that make these rifts...get a hold of who started the experiment...and we'll do what you started years ago.." he held his hand out as the leader grabbed it shaking it.

**Flashback ends **

The leader entered the room as he sees his men got Ozaki have guns pointed at him. "hmph...too bad you're not gonna stop this machine anytime soon Mr. Ozaki...you still haven't met your new friends..." he said grinning as he grabbed him pinning him to the railing showing him the titans eating the scientists.

"Y-you bastard..." Ozaki said angrily as he was forced to watch the gruesome scene taking place before as the leader cackles easily.

"Take a long good look...because this will be the Revolution...of titans..." he knees Ozaki's gut as Ozaki grunted in pain "Take him away...I need a discussing with our allies" he said looking at the rift.

Zeke, Reiner, Beltholdt, and lastly Annie entered through the rift looking around the room with Zeke using his abilities to make the titans make no threat on the ones standing in the room alive. The leader then went up to them.

"Welcome to our world...Hope you had a safe trip." Said the leader.

"It was quite fun...good work now we can get started" Zeke said as he smirked

"Well there's no celebrating yet...there are Titans in this world don't follow the rules of global destruction matter of fact...only my Ghidorah can do that..." The leader said as Reiner looked crossing his arms, Annie walking around the room and Beltholdt trying to not be too awkward around them.

"Hm? Why is that?" Zeke asked

"In this world the titans respond to an alpha in it's animal kingdom...much like you and your titans...there's 2 Alphas to be co concerned of. One is Kong, The king of the monsters...or so they say, a handful of titans follow this giant ape's footsteps...take him out and you'll surely get a few titans on your side...and the other one is a creature that has been a curse of mine ever since it walked on this goddamn earth...It's name...is Godzilla. A monsterous sized creature code named...the god of monsters...if you stop him...all of the titans will bow before you...but it's not an easy task.." he explained to Zeke.

"Well...we always like a task that's not easy for us, then it's settled.." Zeke sends his titans to tear their way out of the GDF facility into the streets of Japan.

"Reiner...Take beltholdt and Annie with you into the city...and wait for the lizard to arrive...I'll go after the ape..." he ordered as Beltholdt freaked out.

"W-what?!! You're expecting us to fight that thing?!!" Beltholdt yelled out as Reiner put a hand onto his chest.

"Beltholdt...you have to remember you're the colossal titan, you probably can over tower and power this big lizard and with the help of annie and me, we can take down this thing" Reiner claimed, as Beltholdt sighed in Defeat.

"Well then good luck to the 4 of you...you really need it..." the leader said as he smirked.

**Meanwhile at Wall Sina **

"This is getting crazy, first we got murder birds, a giant flying dinosaur, and someone break annie out of her shell...it's no coincidence this all links up to the titan shifters" Erwin said as they were once again in a meeting room with the other survey corp members.

"It couldn't be, because they would've used these creaures to attack within our walls...and they wouldn't have attacked each other if they were controlled anyways...there has to be a solution to where these creatures are coming from and we gotta stop them before they hurt more troops and possibly civilians..." Levi noted.

Hange stood up "About that point captain...I think this recent report document may be the answer..." she said as she slid the paper towards Levi as he raised a brow.

"A portal...so what? they're extraterrestrial beings?" he asked.

"No, they came from a world that isn't ours...that explains why they appear out of thin air, so whatever those birds were, they never were in this world to begin with...this is very interesting...it proves that we have different worlds than just this one!" she claimed.

Eren stood up "Then we have to enter their ourselves and find the source of it!" He said as levi put the document down.

"That's suicide...what if we entered into one of those things and we enter a world filled with 100 meter monsters that want to us for breakfast...you can't be serious..." Levi said, Before Eren can speak up a survey troop barges in the room.

"Captain Levi! The creature...it's on Wall Sina!!!" He yelled as everyone felt intense shock across their backs.

**Outside **

Rodan was on top of Wall Sina as it spreads its wings screeching as it echoed within the city below as Civilians began to run. Rodan swoops down as it flies over the city causing a huge windstorm causing massive destruction.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Standing against the odds

_Within Wall Sina_

Rodan was swooping down destroying building after building in it's path as it landed on a church as it's eyes glow showing that it was charging its beam.

It fires it's lazer beam through his eyes swiping the whole area in Fire.

As soon as Rodan stops the military police arrive shooting at the creature with their Rifles and Cannons putting no affect onto the giant fire bird as it screeched at them! "Fall back! Fall back!" The commander yelled out as Rodan's wings created a windstorm that caused many to fly from the intensity of the wind current.

The survey corp were all watching this take place on top of the wall. "So my hypothesis was correct...it only wanted to get rid of the murder birds so it can have the city for itself" Levi said as Hange adjusts her glasses.

"Like how in an ecosystem...a group of predators try to feed on it's prey unless an alpha appears and forces itself to claim it's own territory." Hange explains

Levi looked at Erwin "Has Queen Historia been escorted out the walls" He asked as Erwin replied.

"She was already out of these walls, she had urgent meetings with the press about new laws in our civilization..." He explained.

Eren clinched his fists "Well if we don't stop this thing, there won't be a civilization..." Eren was about lift his hand about to bite down to go titan form as Levi stopped him.

"Yeagar...Relax...going into that battle is like having a woodpecker going against a hungry vulture, it'll rip you to shreds" He warned him

"Not without my new harden ability it will...I want to at least get it out of the walls before it takes out more people...we need to get it's attention" Eren said

Armin stepped up "In a book I read, Winged mammals such as birds can read frequencies of other threats nearby and whatever enters it's nest has to protect it...so what if we used explosives to atleast get it's attention and Eren can try sneak behind it?" Armin asked

Erwin looked down at the destruction "Alright then its settled, First...we volunteers to at least get it's attention away from the civilians...and we need volunteers to help escort the explosives...Anybody?" Erwin asked as Levi looks at mikasa nodding as she nods back.

"We'll get its attention..." Levi said as Erwin looked on nodding knowing those two are good at their speed feats and getting out of deadly situations.

"We still need to escort the explosives" Sasha, Armin, and Jean raised their hands as Erwin nods "Alright...Let's get to work!"

_Japan_Reiner, Annie and Beltholdt were sitting on top of a building watching the titans bring in terror in the streets causing civilians to either scream or get eaten by one of them.

"For an advanced human race, these people sure don't have protection when it comes to these situations, then again how is it, that their city is not in debris and ashes after the attack of their own Titans?" Annie asked as Reiner was looking at the ocean not saying a word as beltholdt was pacing back and forth looking like he was hesitant.

"Beltholdt, Sit down and relax, the man said this thing won't appear until very long, it's just a giant green lizard..." She said as beltholdt answered back.

"No! you heard what the man said, this thing is the alpha of all of them, he's named the God of Monsters for fuck sakes! Don't you think we're getting ourselves into trouble" Beltholdt yelled out as Reiner glared back.

"Beltholdt cut the shit! You were made to do stuff like this, and if we fail to take it down, Zeke will be back with those other creatures and lead them here to take the thing down, so man up already! You chose to stay by us and now it's time to prove that you can still do so, now sit your ass down and relax!" Reiner yelled as Beltholdt gulped sitting down as Annie pats his back with Beltholdt giving a sad smile.

Reiner glared back at the ocean as they await the arrival of the alpha. 'It's so strange that in both of our worlds we call these destructive beings the name Titans...Yet they have so much in difference...it makes me wonder if our world has creatures like this...or maybe something more.' Reiner said in his thoughts.

_Wall Sina_

Rodan was screeching at the civilians escaping the walls as it was about to charge its beam once again as suddenly something slashes at it's eye making it scream in pain looking over at Levi and Mikasa standing there.

"Nice aim...but I think it's pissed off even more...Let's get going!" Levi told Mikasa as she nods as they started flying off in their 3d Gear as Rodan screeches angrily starting to fly after them.

_Rodans Theme from king of monsters starts playing__!_

Rodan chased after them as they were luring them to the wall where Armin, Sasha, and Jean ready up the explosives as Erwin gave them the gesture to spark them up. "At my signal kick them down..." Levi and Mikasa land infront of the wall as Rodan lands in front of them growling in anger.

"NOW!" Armin, Jean, and Sasha kickdown their barrels of explosives as Mikasa and Levi moved out of the way as Rodan had a literal rain of fire splash onto it. Even though it didn't do much it eagerly pissed it off as it flew up towards them.

"EREN NOW!" Erwin yelled out Eren flies from behind going into his titan form as it slams into the creatures back over the wall making the both of them land on the other side crashing into the ground as Rodan screeches. Eren turns his fist harden as he charged at bird as it tried to use its wind attack but Eren jumped up high swing his fist into the bird's jawline as Rodan definitely felt that.

Eren landed behind it as Rodan got up. It started to fire its beams at Eren with Eren hardening his arms blocking the beams the best he could as it sent him flying back. Eren got back up on his feet as he ran fast towards to creature swinging towards again but Rodan caught his arms with its hand and puts the other hand on the other arm ripping his titan form in half causing eren to fall out onto his back.

"Guh!!!...Shit this is not good" he looked up to see Rodan growling down at him about to claw him with its feet as suddenly something huge hits Rodan in the back causing it to fly into a nearest rock.

Eren looked up to see a floating turtle shell with jet streams coming out of each hole as it landed making a turtle like creature to appear out those holes. The creature was an impressive 150 meters in height as it was dark with a bit of a green tint. The creature had tusks and claws on its arms and legs as it roars.

Gamera...has arrived!

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: The beauty and The Beast

_Skull Island_

Zeke has finally arrived to the area in titan form thanks to the Eco terrorist leader giving him the exact direction on where to go and it seems he's finally made it to the island. 'Now I see why it's got the name skull island...so many creatures living like animals here...no sign of the ape' Zeke said in his mind.

He then spoke up loudly "Kong! Come out and face me, I come to take your crown!" he yelled out as there was nothing but silence. Zeke was getting frustrated...was he lied to? No it wouldn't make sense, why lure him here when he can easily go back to japan hours away?

Zeke started turning around as suddenly Kong appears out of nowhere shoulder tackling him causing the beast titan to crash into a nearby giant rock. Zeke looked up to see Kong standing 50 meters in front of him beating his chest as he roared. 'So this is kong...Bigger than I expected...' He said getting up as he grabbed a boulder throwing towards kong.

Kong moved out of the way as swung at the beast titan but Zeke quickly ducked giving kong a jab to the neck making kong draw back from the attack. But Zeke didn't stop there as he gave the big ape a shoulder tackle of his own into a stone wall as he grasped his hands around its neck choking it.

"Give up while you can! Your close combat doesn't compare to mine!" he said as kong bit his hand hard as Zeke flinched making kong use his strong arms and throwing the beast titan into the jungle as he roared, grabbing a tree as the ape swiped his hand acrossed it removing the leaves turning it into his own weapon.

'For a Primeape he's very intelligent, but what people always say, bigger brain...bigger pictures, which was why he tested me during that first 20 seconds into the fight, he knows I have an advantage when it came to combat but it seems to using wide ranged attacks to draw me off...' Zeke said in his brain thinking of a strategy against the King.

Kong started to charge forward with the tree as Zeke ducked swiping his feet making the Ape fall off its feet. "You may be a smart one kong, but even you didn't know what i was capable of which why you tried to finish me as quickly as you could...Your crown is mine...and if you don't give it over...i will by force!!" The beast titan grabbed the tree trying to stab kong with it as kong grabbed it before it struck his face as Kong showing massive strength as it roared pushing the tree hard making it smack into the beast Titans face.

'GUH! Dammit...every counter i throw at him, he throws one of his own...it's almost like he's learning as he fights...that leader wasn't kidding when he said that this ape is unpredictable even if it looks like its taking the disadvantag-' Zeke said in his mind as interruptly Kong swings the tree hard into the beast Titan's chest making him fly into the ocean. Kong roared giving Zeke a warning to not enter back in or else Kong will do worse than what he was doing.

'H-He's threatening and warning to not take a step forward into his land...tch...damn dirty ape...then again look who's asking' Zeke said in his mind as he then grin showing he had a plan all along as he pointed his finger at Kong as a horde of Titans from his realm started charging at the ape making it stand its ground to roar preparing itself for a battle of its life.

_Outside Wall Sina_

Gamera Roared as he stomped towards Rodan with Rodan firing a beam into Gamera but Gamera's shell was stopping the beam for causing any damage as Rodan went wide eyed.

Eren sat there watching as the other survey corp troops looking in awe watching the massive turtle fight off the giant fire bird. "This is starting to get more and more insane...That thing is giving the colossal titan a run for his money!" Jean yelled out in excited but in fear at the same time.

"Let's not celebrate yet, we don't know if this thing even poses a threat...it might get the same intentions as the bird..." Erwin noted as Mikasa and Levi ran up to the group.

"Where's Eren??!!!" Mikasa yelled freaking out.

"He's down there somewhere, that damn bird caught him off guard and forced him out of his titan form" Erwin replied.

"I'm going down there!" mikasa said levi stopped her.

"Don't if you go down there you'll be caught in the crossfires, cant take the risk of losing 2 of my best soldiers" Levi stated as Mikasa lets her guard down, looking down in defeat.

Gamera suddenly started to fire it's Plasma onto Rodan as Rodan screamed in pain causing it to get frightened and fly off. Eren looked in shock as he yelled

"DAMMIT! it got away..." Hange then sees Rodan going towards a rift as it flies through it.

"Captain...there..." Hange said pointing at the rift in the sky

"Good news is the bird is gone and we got our source...bad news...what do we do with this thing" Levi stated referring to Gamera as Gamera approached Eren as Eren screamed.

"Noooo!! Please don't eat me!! I loved turtles ever since i was a kid please!!" he begged as Gamera picked him up.

"EREN!!" Mikasa yelled out about to go in as Levi held her back.

However something shocking happens as Gamera lifted his hand opening it's palm on top of the wall as Eren was shocked as well as he walked onto the wall unscratched. "I-it helped me?" Eren asked himself looking back at the giant turtle as Eren gave a warm smile.

"Thank you..." He said as Gamera nodded in reponse catching eren off guard. The giant can communicate with him? Mikasa ran up to Eren hugging him.

"Oh thank god you're ok..." She said in a sadden voice.

"It's fine mikasa...I'm alright..." Eren said smiling.

The rest of the group approached as hange was jumping up and down "Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh!! This is exciting a giant turtle that's on our side!!

Hey woohoo! Turtle!" she called out at Gamera as Gamera looked down at the fangirl sweatdropping.

"I was wondering! Do you love eating fish?" She asked as Gamera shrugged as Hange went wide eyed.

"O-OOOOOOOH!!! IT RESPONDED TO ME CAPTAIN!~" she said squealing in excitement as the other troops sweatdropped watching her.

"So Eren about that plan of yours...I'm considering of testing it out...we need to find the source of this rift and shut it down...problem is...we need something that can send us up there" levi noted as Eren thought about it as he had an idea going towards Gamera.

"HEY!" Eren yelled as Gamera stared at him getting his attention "You can fly right?" he asked as Gamera nodded in reponse "Good...hey can you take us into that rift there! We need to find the source of this so other dangerous creatures in our world can you do that for us?" He asked as Gamera nodded.

"Good! We'll get ready so stay here for a bit" Gamera nodded as it stomped towards a nearby giant lake as it layed in there swimming around.

"Yeagar...Are you out of your head? We're not riding a turtle into a huge rift." Levi said

"There's no other option, and besides since he can understand us and join us maybe he can protect us from whatever other creature that'll try to kill us...he's our hope to doing this..." Eren said as Levi sighed as he looked at the troops.

"Alright listen up, go to the armory, pack up as much equipment as you can...We're going on a trip..." Levi ordered as he looked on with a serious face.

_Los Angeles _

Dr. Serizawa was watching the disaster of japan take place on tv as he devastated of what happened. "...Dammit...Ozaki...if only you listened..." he said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"There's no need to worrying, We promised of our duties if this was to ever happen" said two voices as Serizawa turned around to see the two twin fairies.

"You think she can stop this?" he asked as they both smiled.

"Mothra just layed her egg, so she's at her best strength, you just have to rely on mothra..." They both said

_The Mothra summoning theme song starts to play _

"Mosura ya Mosura~

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu~

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan~

Tounjukanraa~

Kasaku yaanmu~"

Serizawa suddenly heard a high pitch screech as he ran outside looking up at a Hill to see the giant moth herself...Mothra.

"Mosura ya Mosura~

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu~

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan~

Tounjukanraa~

Kasaku yaanmu~"

Mothra screeches once again as she started to flap her wings ascending into the skies going towards Japan to go face to face with the shifters waiting there.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 7: The battle of Japan

_Japan_

Reiner, Beltholdt and Annie have been waiting for hours now, Godzilla hasn't appeared. "Ugh I can't take it anymore! Where's this goddamn lizard?!" Beltholdt asked raising his voice.

Reiner sighed "I don't know...The man said that he protects these humans..." he said gritting his teeth as he then took his attention as the government arrives with tanks ane jets "Looks like we have different company..." Reiner said as he looked at annie nodding at each other.

"Beltholdt...Stay here, We'll take care of the trash here" He said as Beltholdt gave a look in confusion as Reiner and Annie jumped down bitting on their hands turning into their Titan forms. 'If that giant lizard isn't gonna appear then i might as well have some fun until then' Reiner stated in his mind as the Armored titan and Shriek Titan causing havoc onto the opposing government.

_Skull Island _

Kong was fighting back as it wasn't enough, he was outmatched by Titans from Zeke's realm. Getting munched on by the flesh eaters as kong throw them back in pain. Kong didn't look so good.

"Heh...it's about time you reached your limit..." Zeke said in beast titan form, as he grows his sharp nails from out of his fingers. "Now to finish the job..." He started to approach the ape as Kong was weakeningly reaching for another tree trying to swing it as beast titan caught it and snapped the tree in half.

"No more trees...and no more games! Good bye Kong!" He yelled as he charged his sharp nails towards kong as suddenly Beast titan's arm gets cut off by some sort of plama sword as he turned around getting a huge power of plasma to hit him in the face sending him flying.

The beast titan caught itself as it looked at the Mech before him...it was none other than Gipsy Danger itself, the mark-3 Jeagar as it zooms inside to reveal the pilot Raleigh Becket inside the mech.

"Hey Hairy and The Hendersons...pick on someone your own size!" He said to the beast titan although he didn't had a voice modification added onto the Jeagar. Beast titan was holding his arm where his hand use to be as he grunted.

'Damn...who the hell does this thing think he is...?' Zeke asked in his mind 'I cannot risk charging forward...especially with kong still alive and kicking, it looks like i have to retreat...for now...' He grew his arm back as he started running off into the ocean as Becket smiled.

"I scared off the target, he's retreating back" Becket said as he had an ear piece "Good...get back to my location...I have an important meeting to intend to" said an unknown voice as Becket smirked. "On it" he said.

_Japan _

Reiner was mowing through the tanks with his titan form destroying everything in plain site as Annie stopped in her tracks as she looked up at the sky seeing a light emerge from clouds.

_Mothra's theme from the king of monsters ost started playing _

"Reiner! look out!" Beltholdt yelled out as Mothra charged at the armored titan firing her energy beam from her antennas as she screeches causing Reiner to fall on his back.

'We didn't get a lizard, A damn moth took his place! Dammit!' Reiner stood up as he gave a hand gesture for Beltholdt to turn colossal as Annie stopped him.

"Reiner...look" she said pointing to the dead titans as Reiner grunted.

'it cant be...' he looked around as he looked up, his nightmare came true as the survey corp swoop down towards them.

"No realm is gonna stop us you damn Traitors!!!" Eren yelled going titan form with mothra flying by him.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 8: The God Arrives

**Authors notes: Sorry for the absence, I was too busy settling down and cooling down a bit but now I'm back. Now I have to say I love the feedback I've been getting and some of you are asking pretty good questions. For example how are the shifters gonna affect the other Titans which are more bigger and stronger? Well of course I'm gonna show you either in this chapter or next chapter, it really depends. but just saying rn I am aware of that and lets just say I'm gonna make the shifters able to do something that they probably do in the anime to make some sort of threat to the massive Kaijus/Titans. Another person asked am I using Rodan from the monsterverse if so the likes of mikasa and levi wont able to get near him due to his high temperature near him. I won't lie that question actually made me realize, yeah Rodan is pretty firey all over and can cause extreme heats near him, but then I thought about it but i came with a solution, I saw the clip of helicopters shooting rodan as they're flying past him. so here's my speculation; I think Rodan does have a heat field but it's not that intense probably due to him being not in the volcano anymore or better yet maybe the wind is cooling off his fire. I don't I may be talking stupid but let's just imagine that Rodan wasn't on fire when Mikasa and Levi attacked him. Take that with a grain of salt but I'm just helping out with some questions. and if you have any more questions about the story, I'm open for them in your reviews! Anyways Enjoy the chapter!**_5 minutes eariler at Wall Sina _

"Everyone is packed up and ready?" Levi asked as all of the troops get are all packed with swords, extra fuel and some much more "Yeagar are you sure this thing will carry all of this shit all the way there" Levi asked

"I'm sure he can" Eren replied

" 'I'm sure' isn't the same as yes" Levi said as Hange approached levi with another document.

"Captain...you may need to read this" She said as Levi groans as he snatched it reading it as he as he gave a bit of shock on his face as he looked at the troops.

"We have urgent news, apparently these massive things aren't are biggest concern because one of our big problems came back to bite us in the ass" he said

"What makes you say that captain? What could be another problem then we're already in?" Eren asked as Levi made a serious look.

"We had a witness seeing 4 mysterious figures entering the rift with some titans in the east, but that rift closed...those people, were Reiner, Beltholdt, Annie, and a unknown assistant...but if i have to guess is the Beast titan shifter" levi explained as everyone except Erwin,Hange, and Levi gave a huge shocked face.

"I knew they had something to do with this..." Erwin claimed looking down as Eren gritted his teeth clinching his fist.

"Well let's get moving!! We are not letting them get away this time and this time I'm making sure of it" He walked to the edge of the wall as he used his hands as a whistle as Gamera rised up from the lake he was floating in.

3 minutes pass by as gamera was holding their equipment in his hand as everyone sat on his back "Everyone hang on tight.." Eren said.

"Hey if you think if I told girls that I rode a giant turtle and saved the whole brink of reality will they jump all over me?" Jean asked as Connie sweatdropped.

"Hell no, They'll see you as a crazy man with a mental issue" Connie said as Jean looked down in defeat.

"Alright let's go!!" Eren yelled out as Gamera nods putting his feet inside his shell as jet streams come out as they fly straight up into the rift, as they pass the barrier landing into a nearby park in Japan as they land softly with ease.

"WOOHOO LETS GO AGAIN!" sasha yelled as she felt something in her something in her stomach as she turns back onto the edge of the turtle and vomits.

Gamera puts down their stuff as eren looked around. "So this is another world...it looks...advanced..." he noted.

"Well get use to it because we're never coming back here after we're done...look" he said pointing to a few titans from their realm roaming around the streets as Eren looked back at gamera.

"We got it from here pal, but if anything I'll whistle" Gamera nods as he flew off.

"Eren! What was that I thought he was our help! also how is he gonna hear a whistles miles away?!" Armin asked as Eren looked back.

"The titans are here because of our world and now it's our responsiblity to stop them, also he still is...i read in a book once animals come to whistles" Eren said as Armin face palmed

"EREN THAT WORKS ON LITTLE ANIMALS, NOT A 150 METER TURTLE!" he yelled

"Enough talking, I want these titans swooped out of these streets" Levi said as he blasted off with the other troops.

_Present Day _

Eren in titan form landed in front of Reiner as Reiner looked pissed "How the hell did you know we were here?!" He yelled out asking.

"Heh...let's just say we always know your next move, even if we can't see you!" he said charging towards him hardening his fist and punching the armored titan in the face shattering it a bit.

'Damn...and he's got the hardening ability...' Reiner said in his head as annie was dodging away from mothra. Running as best as she could to avoid as mothra was on her tail. Annie came up with an idea as she used her hardening kicking a building as the building soon enough tumbles falling on Mothra.

'Tch...I hate bugs...' Annie said in her mind as Mothra comes out of the rubble unscratched "SHIT!" Annie yeller out as mothra started ascending as she started flapping her wings causing a massive wind storm that took Annie off her feet making her fly as she scream but got caught with a big hand showing Beltholdt in his colossal titan form as she smirked.

The colossal Titan put her down as mothra swooped down at the titan with the colossal titan back handing mothra into multiple buildings as levi watches.

"Heads up, Beltholdt transformed..." Levi warned the troops nearby.

_Meanwhile in Infant Island _

The twins were watching through telekinesis as they heard a crack looking over at the Larva egg, seeing the cracks on the egg.

"The egg...its hatching" one twin said as the other looked on as well. The egg cracked more and more as Mothra Larvae cracked out of the egg but it wasn't the only one as another Larvae cracked out as well, but it looked different, it had black skin with yellow highlights with a huge yellow horn.

"Look...a Mothra and a Battera larvae from the same egg..." one twin pointed out as the other one looked on in happiness as they both screeched.

_Japan_Eren got the advantage making his hardening abilty to do the trick on Reiner as suddenly he got kicked in back revealing it to be Annie as Eren got on his feet. "Ready for round 4 Blonde..." He growled as Annie got in her fighting stance.

Mothra groaned as she flew past Belthholdt only to be grabbed by his Titan hands starting to get crushed as it started to screech in pain. "Your flying days are over insect!" he said as he squeezed harder but before Beltholdt can crush her suddenly a blue beam of light hits beltholdt in the back causing him to let go of mothra.

The Titans that were roaming the streets stopped as they caught their attention to the ocean as they start to roar. Reiner, Annie, and even Eren stopped what they were doing as they turned to the ocean as well. The survey troops also did so.

"What's going on...what are they looking at?" Connie asked as Levi pointed towards the ocean.

"That..." He said as Connie looked closing as sharp spine like plates started heading towards the shore. The plates stopped as they started to rise up revealing it to be the Big man himself...Godzilla.

**SHREEEEOOOOOOONK **

_Back at the eco terrorist hide out_

The eco terrorist leader was watching this all go down as Ozaki was sitting on a seat tied up "Perfect...just what I needed" The leader said as Ozaki grunted.

"Well you forgot...your guy didn't kill kong...there's no way that they stand a chance...let alone the alpha of all of them" He said as the leader smiled.

"Well...like I always say...when there's a plan A...theres always a plan B..." he said as he grabbed a remote turning Ozaki around as he approached a window blocked by metal as he pressed the button opening the hatch to show...a mechanized King Ghidorah.

It had metal on its wings, torso, tail, and kneecaps as for the heads, two of the left and right heads were robot heads and the middle one was the main head still intact.

"Introducing my greatest creation...Mr.Ozaki...I give you...Mecha King Ghidorah..." He said as he began to laugh evilly as Ozaki looked on in fear.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 9: Terror and Mayhem

_Japan _

Godzilla finally made his way out of the ocean as the titan's from the other realm charge at him with Godzilla tailwhipping them into buildings. "GET TO COVER!" Erwin yelled out as they ran to cover of the titans falling all over the place.

Reiner smirked 'It's about time this goddamn lizard shows his face, Beltholdt better get up his feet' He said in his head as in right on cue the colossal titan throws half of a building towards Godzilla as he roars shoulder bumping through it like it was nothing.

Reiner smirked but it slowly turned into a frown in realization...that eco terrorist really didnt get into detail when it came to the lizards size as he looked on at Godzilla approaching the colossal titan and Godzilla easily overtowers it, the colossal titan isn't even up to his shoulder roaring in his face.

Beltholdt looked up at the giant lizard frozen in fear. "We got this he said...I'll overtower and be stronger than the lizard he said..." Beltholdt muttered in fear realizing that they really didn't think this through as suddenly annie runs up to its legs using hardening as she used her harden leg kicking the giant in the leg as Godzilla flinched a bit looking down at the Female Titan. As annie stood her ground going in her fighting pose.

"Beltholdt don't stand there we can do this together!!! Remember!!" She yelled out as beltholdt came to realization hearing her voice as he used his arms using as much strength as he could to hold the kaiju back godzilla roars once again as suddenly Reiner runs up Beltholdt's back shoulder bumping Godzilla getting him to stumble into a nearby building.

Meanwhile the survey corp and eren looked on. "Why are they so concerned about that thing?" Jean asked.

"Why do you think, that goddamn thing can destroy the colossal titan with ease!" Sasha yelled out as Levi looked at the lizard then seeing a glow starting to appear from Godzilla's back revealing that his spine plates are glowing blue as Beltholdt looked on his eyes widening.

Godzilla fires his atomic breath straight into the colossal titans head causing it to get burned right off, but since it didn't hit the nape Beltholdt was still in tach but his titan form couldn't hold much longer and started to give out as beltholdt got out of the nape catching his hand on a nearby building panting heavily.

Godzilla roared as the colossal titan corpse fell down onto the ground. This made Reiner and Annie stop in place.

'S-Shit!!! that fucking eco terrorist bastard...he didn't mention any of this shit to us!!!' Reiner yelled in his head freaking out as Godzilla looked down at them.

Suddenly before Godzilla can get to them, he turns his head to see a huge thunder like storm approaching the city. Creating huge Lighting storm that looked like a storm cloud from hell.

Godzilla Roared at the storm as it responded back with a familiar noise.

**Bididididi **

A huge three headed dragon landed in front of them, but this wasn't just Ghidorah, this version had a much bigger body than the last time it fought godzilla, being measured to be 400 meters tall. It looked all robotic with its body including its wings and the 2 right and left heads as well, leaving the middle head which was the leader to be real.

_Los Angles _

Serizawa looked on in shock at the tv "Ghidorah...he's back...he's more bigger and more dominate...All is lost..." He said as he suddenly got a phone call as he answered.

"Hello?" He answered

"Yes is this Dr. Serizawa?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yes this is him..." He replied

"The name's

Jasper Schoenfeld...can we Schedule a meeting during this 24 hours?" he asked

Serizawa looked on at the TV "How does 30 minutes sound?" he asked

Jasper grinned "Good enough for me" He said

_Infant Island _

The Larvae started to swim towards japan as they screech feeling their mother's signal in that direction.

_Japan _

Reiner looked on as he thought about it for a minute giving a flashback.

**Flashback Begins**

"And what if this fails? I'm hoping you got something in your pocket." Reiner claimed as the eco terrorist leader looked on grinning.

"Oh don't worry...when you see it...you'll know when to retreat" He said

**Flashback ends**

'T-this is our cue!' Reiner put a hand on annies shoulder "It's time to go...now..." Annie nods as they get Beltholdt running off into the ocean to regroup with Zeke who was still in the middle of the ocean getting to the city.

Godzilla roared as Ghidorah roared back flying towards him as Godzilla fired off his atomic breath. However his blast deflects from the armor of the three headed monster as it grabbed Godzilla by the mouth and threw him in the air as it charges up.

Ghidorah fires his lighting as Godzilla was in the air as it caused Godzilla to get seriously hurt and flying him off far and falling injured into the ocean.

Ghidorah roars in victory.

"We need to get out of here...there's no way we can take this thing...Yagear lets go...Yeagar?" Levi looked at Eren in his titan form as he started to charge Ghidorah.

"EREN NOOO!!!" Mikasa yelled out as Eren grunts.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!!!!" he said as jumped at the 400 meter monster but ghidorah knew better and caught the titan by his arms ripping him apart causing eren to fall out.

Serious Deja Vu.

Eren falls without his gear as before he can hit the ground mothra come by and saves him placing him down near the corps. Eren pants as he looked at the injuried moth.

Mothra screeches at Ghidorah.

"N-no you can't jump in you'll die..." Eren said as Mothra flew up towards the three headed monster. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Eren yelled out.

_Mothra's theme from GMK started to play_

Mothra injuried and all flew towards ghidorah charging her beam as the mecha Ghidorah charges his beam as well as they both clashed. Ghidorah's beam of course overpowering mothra's causing her to get hit making her fall to the ground in flames.

The survey Corps arrive and grabbed Eren. "We have to go...NOW!" levi yelled as they ran off but a ship stopped in front of them showing Serizawa coming out.

"Cmon get in...we don't have much time!" He yelled as the survey corp members entered in flying out of the area.

Ghidorah flies on top of the tokyo tower as he spreads his wings roaring in victory as lighting erupts behind him.

Mecha King Ghidorah has won the battle...

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 10: The End is Near

_Japan_

As Mecha Ghidorah roared in victory it started flying off into the sky dissappearing into the clouds. The Mothra and Battera Larvae arrived at the city searching for their mother screeching a bit to find her as Battera finds her and alerts the mothra larvae.

Mothra was on laying there, her wings were completely burnt to a crisp as she weakily screeches at the 2 young ones. They kept exchanging screeches as they try to get her up with no prevail. Mothra had tears in her eyes as she used the last strength she could to hug the larvae with her pincer arms as she slowly closed her eyes a single tear streaming down her face.

Mothra has passed away, as her body started to turn transparent turning into golden dust as it flies off into the atmosphere. The larvae knew what they had to do as they crawl to a safe spot and started covering themsleves with their webs covering themselves up in a cacoon.

_The middle of the pacific ocean _

Annie and Reiner out of their titan forms with beltholdt on Annie's back met up with Zeke who was on a boat with the Eco Terrorist leader as Reiner grabbed the leader by the collar. "Is this some sort of fucking joke to you huh?!" He yelled asking as Zeke pushed him back away from the leader.

"Reiner calm down...you should be thanking him for saving your asses..." Zeke said as Reiner grew a face in Rage.

"THANK YOU?! This bastard knew we couldn't stand a chance against that thing what the fuck did we have to thank him for?!!!" Reiner asked as in the distance Mecha Ghidorah landed right behind them.

"I did say I had you covered in case you didn't get the job done correct, and so that's what i did, both of you failed to kill the Alphas so that meant you had to force my hand...and it seems it worked...my ghidorah took care of the alpha and now we begin our rampage" The leader said staring on at the mecha as it stood there waiting for another command as Reiner stepped up.

"We still got the ape to worry about!" Zeke stopped him there.

"He was weakened and he was only in the plan so i could bring his titans to go and fight Godzilla...but since i failed he was your only help...besides he did say it wasn't an easy task...did he not?" Zeke asked as Reiner stopped as he sighed in defeat.

Zeke looked on at the leader "However theres still those survey corp troops here in this world, and they've been a pain in our asses for the longest...and they'll be sure to bring back up" Zeke noted as the ecoterrorist leader grinned.

"Alright...let's lure them in...I'll send in Ghidorah to another populated city with their precious GDF CEO, place him somewhere...and we'll wait there until they come.." he said as he pressed a button the remote as Ghidorah roars flying off as the boat follows it.

_In monarch headquarters _

Serizawa was leading the survey troops through the base as they look around at the advanced technology since they see nothing like it as they approach a conference room.

"Ok we need the titan kid and the leaders of the pack" Serizawa requested as Eren entered in with Erwin and Levi sitting near the table with a familiar face. It was Ex Captain of the Gotengo Comissioner Gordon. Next to him was Jasper and Becket all 3 looking at the other 3 as they sat down.

"Not use to this type of technology we have huh?" Gordon asked as Levi nods.

"Yeah...it's more different than ours but we expected that...anyways do we have any plans as of right now?" Levi asked.

"Ah yes we were just discussing it...by the way I'm Jasper...Jasper Schoenfeld, A scientist that created mechs named Jeagars that was a call of defense for giant monsters of the Pan Pacfic Defense Corp...I'm thinking of giving your troops a better and upgraded version of your equipment after close study from the footage from Japan." He said as he puts his hands together.

Levi looked on "What are you getting at with this?" He asked as Serizawa stood up.

"To get him to help us..." he said as he played the footage on screen of Godzilla being blasted into the ocean by Mecha Ghidorah.

"But that thing got destroyed by that three headed creature, how can we know that this creature you call Godzilla can help defeat it?" Erwin asked as Gordon spoke.

"Nuclear energy...they did that once and it worked...well it worked too well so that's our best option.." Gordon said

"But if we do that, he'll be ganged up by the titan shifters as well" Eren said

"What are these titan shifters?" Gordon asked

"They're humans, that can turn into titans with unspeakable abilities, I'm one as well as you saw in that footage...I can't be any good backup..." he said as Becket smirked

"noooot exactly...i have my jeagar but i also have a hairy friend I like for you guys to meet..." he said opening a window showing Kong in a huge room as he was eating meats that the monarch scientists are feeding him.

"Kong..." Serizawa muttered as Eren had an idea

"Wait give me one second..." Eren said as he ran outside as the others followed suite including the other troops members as Eren whistled loudly as a Screech was heard.

Gamera landed right in front of the base "See armin...I told you, he'll hear it..." he said as serizawa looked up at the giant turtle.

"We need to hurry though, if these things stay in our world, our reality will mess up and go nonexistent...That means we have to go in teams, one team has to heal Godzilla with the war head and the other team has to get the CEO Ozaki...he knows how to close the Rift..."

Gordon showed a holographic map "They seem to have taken the rift to New York City, The CEO must be there too including your shifter pals and Mecha Ghidorah..."

"I'll go do it, and I'm bringing the rest of the troops except eren.." He said as Eren went confused.

"Wait why?" He asked

"Yeagar you have to go with them to fight, your titan form is a huge help for them, don't worry about us...We'll revive Godzilla" Levi stated as Eren was unsure about it but nods anyways for the hell of it.

"Alright soldiers, this'll be our last chance to save humanity...we got one shot of all of this to work, it'll be Titans Vs Titans, the immovable Objects vs the Unstoppable forces...Let's go save Reality!" Gordon Yelled out

"RIGHT!!!!" They all yelled

_Japan _

The twin fairies were looking over the cacoons as they started to hatch with them getting ready to sing to give them strength.

_Sacred Springs Mothra Theme starts to play _

"Naaaaaaa~ Intindihan mooooo~ ba

Mayroun doan maganda baron

Punta、ka lang dito

Halika at marupo

Halika at marupo~"

The Cacoons started to burst open as a new Mothra and Battera started tearing away from the fabric of their Cacoons.

"Naaaaaaa~ Intindihan mooooo~ ba

Mayroun doan maganda baron

Punta、ka lang dito

Halika at marupo

Halika at marupo~"

They full come growing out beautiful wings as they screech high pitched at each other as both started flapping their newly formed wings ascending from the city below flying towards the Final battle.

_New York City_

Mecha Ghidorah was rampaging through the streets of manhatten as it started to charge up.

_Who will know from shin Godzilla started playing_

_If I die in this world_

_Who will know something of me?_

_I am lost, no one knows_

_There's no trace of my yearning_

_If I die in this world_

_(But I must carry on)_

_Who will know something of me?_

_(Nothing worse can befall)_

_I am lost, no one knows_

_(All my fears, all my tears)_

_There's no trace of my yearning_

_(Tell my heart there's a hole)_

_I wear a void_

_Not even hope_

_A downward slope_

_Is all I see_

_I wear a void_

_(As long as breath comes from my mouth)_

_Not even hope_

_(I may yet stand the slightest chance)_

_A downward slope_

_(A shaft of light is all I need)_

_Is all I see_

_(To cease the darkness killing me)_

Mecha Ghidorah started to fire around the entire island of manhatten setting it to blaze in hell fire as Ghidorah spreads his wings roaring in Loudly as Zeke smirks watching the destruction before him as they wait for the Calvary to arrive.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 11: Finale Part 1

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been busy with a lot of stuff and I finally caught up to this. So once again I apologize and thanks for waiting so long for this first part of the Finale!**

_New York City_

Ozaki was tied up to a chair in a room filled with eco terrorist as they watched the destruction happening on screen. The leader of course looked on with a joyful grin.

"Such a beautiful sight, isn't it Mr.Ozaki? This here is the final stage of our world's most impactful evolution!" The leader said watching on at the screen

Ozaki looked up in anger "I see it more as someone being a sore loser after realizing you couldn't save the earth. It broke you to the point where your focus of sense is non existent...You thought ghidorah can lead the titans to victory and to evolve the planet into a better place with less of us correct? Well answer me with this...how come you let an alien to do an earthling's job? An alien that was created to destroy planets such as this one..." He said.

"What are you getting on about?" the leader asked as he turned around to look at Ozaki.

"During testing...with only myself alone...I found a world where it was like ours but completely covered in trees" He said as it flashes back of him describing what he saw.

**Flash back**

He sends a drone through the rift to go on and explore the mysterious world as he comes across something shocking.

It was Godzilla but he was more bulky, more bigger and seemed to look more like a plant as it was fighting ghidorah heads coming out of portals from the sky.

Ozaki couldn't believe it, in every dimension he looks upon, he finds that many of them hold another version of their Titanous Godzilla and another version of ghidorah all together.

In 99.99% of these Dimensions ghidorah's Goal was to destroy a planet and take it for it's own and then go to the next to conquer it. It never wanted Natural Balance...it just wanted carnage and destruction. in about 50% of these dimensions Godzilla was seen as a hero to th public eye as in the other 50% he wasn't and was nothing more than a Giant Lizard that wanted Nuclear Energy to restore itself for hibernation.

But either way so, Every version of these Godzillas try to stop the ghidorah in their timeline, not because it thinks ghidorah was a threat to throne. It was because of the simple fact that he didn't belong on earth and he wasn't there to make peace to earth either. It's almost like this Rivalry was really more personal than who was the actual Alpha of the animal kingdom.

**Flashback Ends**"Even if you control that thing, it's not stupid...once it does what it wanted to do...it can go right around and stab you in the back...this creature was never to have allies at all. It wants the world for itself and it'll do whatever it takes to do so..." Ozaki said as the leader looked on in silence as he looked at the screen.

"Hmph..." He started to chuckle as he burst out laughing. "You really think this is all about world balance anymore? you poor fool...You don't have any idea of who i am...It's not about what's right for earth...it's about whats right for these creatures...they stood on this earth before us even if ghidorah is from space entirely but let's remember how Christopher Colombus made America of what it is today. So what that he killed the natives living there...if we lived upon this soil long enough then I think he deserves a thank you." he said as he started leaving the room "Watch him...I'm gonna see the big battle up close" he said leaving the room leaving Ozaki with the other armed Eco Terrorist in the room.

_Outside_

Zeke, and the other shifters waiting upon the arrival of their opponents. Zeke felt a gust of wind as he smirked. "They're here"

He said as all 4 of them transform into their titan forms standing besides ghidorah who was roaring at the gust of mist coming from the coast nearby and sure enough Gamera, Eren in his titan form, Gipsy Danger, Kong and the Gotengo followed by the military form out of the mist getting ready to fight.

"Alright people this is it...no turning back...we go forward and pick a choice" Gordon commanded

"I'm definitely not done with Reiner...but annie will be in the way if I try to gain the advantage" Eren said as he had an earpiece

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of the giant chick..." Becket said as his Jeagar took out it's Plasma Sword. "I definitely know our hairy buddy wants a piece of Bigfoot over there" He said looking at kong as he angrily Roared at the beast Titan

"That leaves us with Ghidorah...do whatever you can until Godzilla gets here..." Gordon Orders "Let's kick some ass!!!!" He yelled as they started to charge with Gamera slowly following behind roaring charging towards the colossal titan.

Eren pounces Reiner off his feet as they both started to wrestle each other as Annie try to interfere but gipsy danger landed in front of her. "Oh no no, I don't think so, no cheap shots today lady!" He said as Annie growled going into her fighting stance with Gipsy getting his plasma sword ready.

Gamera roared at the colossal titan, the both of them matching the height as they clashed hands shoving each other.

The army and Gotengo charge towards ghidorah, to atleast give ghidorah a distraction away from the others.

_Meanwhile in the middle of the Pacific Ocean _

The survey corp and Serizawa arrived at the location of where Godzilla dropped from the attack by ghidorah.

"Alright...Give me your gear" Jasper said as the troops gave it to him attaching the strings and gas pumps onto the warhead gently as he looked over at serizawa.

"Alright...it's set...good luck down there doctor" he said patting serizawa as he nods putting on his swimsuit as he use the strings to dive into the ocean with the warhead as the troops looked on.

"Let's hope this doesn't backfire" Levi said looking down at the water below

"Trust me it won't..." Jasper said as they had to wait and see how it turns out.

Serizawa dives deeper and deeper into the dark depths below as he finally Sees a dark shape seeing the giant lizard himself.

He was bleeding...injured serizawa detached the strings as he fired the two of them into Godzilla's torso as he starts the Warhead as serizawa looked at the beast who seem to be staring at him weakly as he spoke in Japanese.

**_"Awake my friend...your time isn't nowhere near yet" _**He said as he swam up to the boats above as they went into a safe distance.

The Warhead soon exploded as the troops watch in awe.

Minutes later rumbling was felt almost getting everyone off their feet.

_King of monsters Ost started playing_

Godzilla ascended from the ocean looking upon at the group below, he looked way bigger than normal, he seemed more buff and his spinal plates were almost a grayish white. He gave him a good long look before swimming off towards New York.

"It worked..." Levi muttered

"No time to play around...you people need some better equipment along the ride.." Jasper says as he lead the troops to his equipment lab showing a brand new model of their 3D gear, it had plasma swords besides the standard metal they us, and the equipment required no gas.

"And before you ask...no you cannot take these things with you because that can also harm reality" Jasper said to make things clear.

"Alright...everyone pack up...there's a battle already happening and we gotta join as backup" Levi ordered as everyone got to work.

**To be continued in Part 2...**


	13. Chapter 12: Finale part 2

_New York City_

Kong and The beast titan were battling it out like primates fighting for their territory as Zeke with his long arms pushed Kong into a building.

"What's wrong kong you seem to be growing tired...oh I know...it's because you're predictable...yet you know that...You have guts...but for a brain like mine you're noth-" Kong grabs the beast titan's mouth forcefully ripping it open as Beast Titan stepped back gargling in pain in shock.

'T-this dirty ape ripped my goddamn jaw to shut me up...how dare he...HOW DARE HE!!!!' Zeke yelled in anger in his mind making his claws grow out swing towards kong to pierce him. Kong wasn't falling for it again as Kong caught his arm as Zeke looked on in confusion of what just happened.

'Eh?' Zeke couldn't believe it as Kong started to twist his arm hard enough to tear it off making Zeke gasped in pain.

"I-impossible..." He said in shock.

Kong then shoulder tackled the beast titan into the empire state building which collapses opposite of them.

The beast titan is badly injured now as Kong roars beating his chest as he willing to get the job done as he started charging at him. But before kong can smash him Kong stopped in a halt with his arms still in the air as he looked down to see that beast Titan with his good arm was able to stab kong with his sharp claws. Zeke started to evilly chuckle as his titan form slowly regenerated. Regrowing his other arm he used it to stab more claws into the giant gorillas torso.

"Like I said...Predictable..." he said pulling away his claws quickly out of his torso as Kong falls down holding his chest.

"That was a good round 2...but I'm glad this is all coming to an end...you're a very interesting creature kong...I respect you because I'll admit I thought primates like you don't know know the mental skills of us...after this is all over...I'm gonna burn down your shitty island" he started walking towards Kong getting his claws ready as a lightning storm erupted above kong. Before Zeke can finish him off, Kong suddenly gets strucked by lightning from the sky making Kong growl surging with power.

Kong stood up as lightning forms around his body as also his eyes glowed blue as well. He roared loudly as the lightning above erupts violently behind him smashing his arms onto the ground creating a huge shockwave sending Zeke into a building.

"W-what...but how...he was bleeding out a second ago...this can't be..." He said to himself.

_Meanwhile _

Annie was kicking at gipsy danger with her hardening as gipsy danger kept blocking and dodging with annie doing the same when Gipsy attacks with his sword. "HOLD STILL DAMMIT" Annie yelled already getting tired of the both of them not landing a single hit on each other.

"I'll be honest with you...you actually pull up more of a fight than I was expecting" Becket admits "That's why I'm gonna cheat..." He said as he took out his I-19 Plasmacaster starting to shoot at the female titan with annie widening her eyes.

_Robot Rock by Daft Punk started playing _

Annie was blocking the blasts but it caused major damage in an instant causing her to go hardening which even breaks from that. She had no choice but to run for cover.

"You can't run and you can't hide!!" He said as his plasma swords turned into whips as he whips behind the building annie was behind causing her to get dragged in towards Gipsy causing annie to gasp as Becket grins.

"Gotcha Bitch..." He said as his plasma sword forms as she starts slashing and hacking at Annie's titan form causing her to freak out.

"n-no...not like this...i don't wanna die like this!!!!" She yelled as he body started to steam uncontrollably as Gipsy stepped backed up to see annie has oncd again incased herself in a crystal shell for hibernation.

_Robot Rock Ends _

"...Not a clean kill but still consider it a win..." He said smiling as he looked up at the battle between the Gotengo,the army and Ghidorah as he speaks up in his ear piece "Hey...it looks like you need help on this cyborged dragon.." Becket said as Gordon spoke up.

"Help would be appreciated...we might not last long..." Gordon begged as Gipsy fired his cannons at ghidorah with Ghidorah turning his attention towards Gipsy.

"...I did not think this through" he said looking up realizing he just screwed himself.

Before ghidorah can do anything ghidorah gets hit by two colored beams showing the sky to shin in light as Battera and Mothra swoop down screeching as they attacked Ghidorah.

"Hey eren i thought you said this giant moth was dead" Becket noted

"I did!..." He said as both him and reiner were still trying to put each other into submission on the ground as finally Eren puts him in a guillotine "This time you have no help!" he yelled out keeping him in the hold.

Mothra and Battera started to charge at ghidorah again as suddenly The last remaining Gyaos and Rodan swooped in attacking the two.

Ghidorah roared as it pays it's attention to the Gotengo firing at it as the Gotengo started going down and lands harshly on the pavement. The gotengo was still intact but it was in critical Condition. Ghidorah noticed this as it started to charge up again.

"It was good knowinf you guys..." He said watching as he closed his eyes about to accept his death as suddenly a huge blue beam hits mecha ghidorah before it could fire at the ship.

_Battle at Boston King of monsters ost starts playing _

Godzilla has arrive as he marched his way into the battlefield with him roaring. Behind him the rest of the survey corps glide from behind him towards the other titans roaming the streets of new York.

Ghidorah roared at his rival with determination.

**BIDIDIDIDIDI**Godzilla then roared back in a more anger tone.

**SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!**

**To Be continued in Part 3**


	14. Chapter 13: Finale Part 3

_New york__in the eco terrorist base _

The base's door gets breached as the exoterrorists were readying their weapons. Ready to shoot any intruders.

Who found their base easily? It didn't matter now as the mist clears showing no one there. It was quiet as Levi bursts from the ceiling killing the guards with his new plasma swords that given to the corp by Jasper.

He whistles as the other remaining Survey troops enter from the door way. "Alright you know the deal, find the CEO dont wonder on your own and don't touch anything, do not give anyone in this base mercy, they already showed that they're a disgrace to humanity!" Levi yelled out as Captain Gordon appeared as well from the door way, a bit bruised up but fine.

"Hey you're ok" Armin called out.

"Yeah the Gotengo is unfunctional meaning i gotta help somehow...once we get Ozaki i want everyone to place the charged explosives onto anything that looks relevant, if we kill ghidorah we don't want more ecoterrorists to come here and create more havoc! Let's get to work!!" He said as everybody went in groups of 2 and spread out into the base to look for the CEO

_Meanwhile_Godzilla tailwhips mecha ghidorah sending him crashing into a nearby building as it growled firing its lightning as Godzilla didn't block it but instead turned around as the lightning goes into his Spinal Plates making them glow yellow making him turn around and shoot a huge yellow beam into ghidorah which majorly injured Ghidorah.

"Holy shit!!!! That's new!" Becket said as he watched the fight take place as he saw Battera being double teamed by Rodan and Gyaos into a building. Gipsy uses it's jetpack flying into the sky and uses his plasma cutter onto the Gyaos wings making it drop the ground in agony causing Battera to getting the upper hand tackling Rodan into a nearby Skyscraper.

Zeke was trying to run as Kong with his electric abilties uses thunder bolts towards him in his beast titan form. kong played smart as he slams his fists onto the ground causing the electricity to surge through the ground making it hit directly towards the beast titan as a surge electricity was going through his entire titan form starting to burn it from the inside which included Zeke inside the nape making Zeke start to panic and start getting desperate. He roared out as Other titans appeared from the ocean charging at Kong as Gipsy Danger lands in front of them.

"I got this kong! Just beat his Hairy ass!" he said as he whips out his plasmacutter jumping in towards the horde of Titans. Gamera on the other hand had Beltholdt against the ropes as the giant turtle throws him in the air using its flying spin attack onto the skinless titan and then slamming him into the ground. Beltholdt suddenly bailed out of his Titan form trying to run but he didnt get too far as Gamera picked him up from the ground causing him to squrim and scream.

"PLEASE! I DIDNT DIE TO BECOME TURTLE FOOD!" He cried out as Gamera sweatdropped. Even Gamera knew right away he was a huge crybaby. However before Gamera did anything Reiner looked up at the turtle carrying Beltholdt as he was in the submission hold of eren. He uses his legs to push him off for his Titan form to fly into gamera which distracts the turtle making reiner jump up and grab Reiner and Annie who was still in her crystal shell.

Eren yelled "DAMMIT..." Gamera looked down as he pats the head of Eren's Titan form. "Thanks...you already are a good friend" He said smiling up at the turtle.

Gipsy wasn't doing any good, he was getting overboarded by the titans because they kept coming. "GUYS A LITTLE HELP!!" Eren ran in to help Gipsy Danger as they both fought back to back.

Mecha Ghidorah roared weakly as godzilla growled angerily. Ghidorah once again slowly about to fire his beam as Godzilla quickly grabbed the middle's head's mouth shut causing the head to shiver and inplode causing that head to explode making quick work of the three headed monster that was now 2 headed as it fell to the ground. Godzilla lifted his head as he roared in Victory.

_In the EcoTerrorist base_

The leader watched on as he smirked "Don't think you won yet...like i said...there's always a plan B..." he said

In the room Ozaki was in the guards were Broadcasted in that the survey Corps are in the base and are getting close to the room as Ozaki found this to be the perfect opportunity.

"You know for eco terrorists...you sure are hard headed...In the GDF...i was known as a Keiser...a dominating alien race with abnormal abilties...and your boss didn't warn you of that!" He said as backflips off his chair untieing himself as he lands quickly kicking the chair in mid air which hits a guard causing him to get knocked out as they starts shooting making Ozaki run up the walls and dropkick one of them into other ones as he grabs one their weapons dodging and shooting at all of them killing them all as he drops the gun.

The corp breaks seeing Ozaki intact in the middle of the room. "Ozaki!" Gordon yelled out "you could've done that a long time ago..." he said as Ozaki looked on

"I already told you Commander Gordon... I dont wanna fight anymore but these people forced my hand" Ozaki said

"Hey guys i got word that Godzilla defeated ghidroah we won!!!!" Jean yelled out as a window opens showing the rift machine opened as annie,Reiner, and beltholdt jump in as the ecoterrorist leader looks on.

"Congratulations...you've won the battle...but...you didn't win the war..." he said as Levi charged at the glass but he couldn't cut through it...it must've been some sort of unbreakable glass.

The leader chuckled as he closed the Rift looking at everyone in the room "You see...I don't just lose quite easily...i always come up with a plan that tops my current one and this will be my final last one...but just to tell you...ghidorah nog dead...or atleast his soul isn't...i wasn't controlling him the whole time...he was only doing my dirty work...and as for my work...it shall be not seen by anyone...but thanks to you, you killef every men who knows my secrets...and now...you won't able to find it out..." He said as he pressed a button as a self destruct sequence activates in the base

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Gordon yelled out as everyone ran out of the base with the eco terrorist leader sitting down on a chair as he lit up a cigar accepting his soon explosive death from his base. "Maybe this world cannot be fixed at all...but i know my ghidorah can make this universe a better place...even if he destroys it piece by piece...it's been a fun ride..." he smirks.

They run out of the base in time as the base explodes destroying all the knowledge and secrets of the place.

"Is everyone ok?" Levi asked as everyone called out to answer his question as Ozaki looked up

"LOOK!" he pointed as Ghidorah's cyber body starting to Shake violently as suddenly it started to rebuild itself covering the rotting flesh from its body making it all metalic with the head regrowing back into a huge metal head as he roared becoming a behemoth known as Super Mecha Ghidorah.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!" Eren yelled out as Zeke very injured from Kong crawled over at the giant mecha as he laughed suddenly Super Mecha Ghidorah lifted his foot slamming it hard onto the beast titan as he screamed crushing and killing Zeke in the process.

Godzilla roared as he charged up but before he can ghidorah quickly blasted his beams as its pierce straight through godzilla's heart causing him to collapse onto the floor.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Serizawa screamed in horror.

The other Kaijus Charged at SMG but overpowered them all

Ghidorah tailwhips kong into a stack of buildings causing him to get buried in the rubble.

Gamera fires a few plasma at ghidorah which didn't phase SMG stomping his foot hard onto gamera's head which made his shell stick from the ground, glady he was still alive.

Mothra and Battera get their tails get ripped by ghidorah's teeth causing them to both fall on each other.

Gipsy fires his cannons but ghidorah fires his beams destroying the hell out of gipsy causing its power core to die instantly making Becket grunt in pain.

Eren growls trying to his hardening but getings pireced by ghidorahs tail making his titan form fall to the ground making Eren crawl out.

SMG Roared loudly as it flew up into the clouds.

"Where's it going?!!" Gordon asked

"it's gonna try to get rid of earth!" Ozaki replied

"W-what can we do now...if we don't stop ghidorah...not only will earth disappear too...but reality will be gone as well..." Armin said as he looked down in defeat.

"Guys i found eren!" mikasa yelled out as she was carrying him as Erwin had Becket with some sort of piece of equipment in his hands.

"Guys...we can still win..." Becket said

"How...?" Eren asked weakily as Becket point at Godzilla as Rodan lands on top of him as he started to glow

"What's rodan doing...?" Levi asked

"He's recharging him...he giving the best titan they have to defeat ghidorah before he destroys earth" Ozaki said

"but Rodan was against us" eren said as Hange stepped in

"Well...in an ecosystem...just like titans...different species of animals even if they hate each other, they do help each other in battle if something tries destroying their territory...and this is the Titan's last resort to defend it..."

_Mothra's theme from king of monsters starts playing _

Mothra and Battera managed to get in the air with their injured wings as they circle around Godzilla from above, giving their energy to the Lizard as Eren clinched his fist running off.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled out as Becket ran as well "This container contains all the plasma from jeagar im giving it to Zilla!" he said running with Eren

Kong got out of the rubble as he puts his hands on Godzilla giving him his Electric power as well.

Gamera rised up from the ground calling the plasma from the earth as it lands into Godzilla.

Becket opens the container causing the plasma to get into the air with Gamera as Eren lands on Godzilla putting his hands on him as well giving him his hardening ability including his stamina.

Godzilla's Heart started regenerating as his eyes open starting to transform as his tail becomes longer growing spinal plates on the tip,his spinal plated start becoming a pale white with giant shoulder pads forming on his shoulders, his snout becoming more outwards as he grew fangs and a tiny horn piece on his forehead as he rised up Roaring loudly.

Godzilla has turned into Super Godzilla.

_(From the super Godzilla game on Super nintendo)_

Everyone looked on in awe as Eren smiled widely and Becket yelled out "YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!"

"Beautiful..." Serizawa muttered as Jasper smiles as well bringing a tear to his eye.

Super Godzilla growled as he flew up into the sky going after SMG.

The Final part of the Final Battle is starting to begin.

**To Be continued part 4...the prelude **


	15. Chapter 14: Prelude

_Space_

Super Mecha Ghidorah lands down onto the moon looking down at the earth below. It was time for it to finish it's mission and destroy the planet. Ghidorah gave a huge roar as he started charging up about to fire a huge beam as suddenly a blue beam hits ghidorah making it fall backwards firing the beam into the emptiness of space. Ghidorah got up and turned around.

_King of monsters ost from the King of monsters movie started playing_

Super Godzilla landed in front of SMG giving out a huge and powerful roar.

**SHHHHHHHRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!!!!!**

Ghidorah roared back as it didn't hesitate and instantly fired it's beam at Super Godzilla. SG suddenly harden his body which he borrowed from eren to deflect the beam back towards ghidorah. Ghidorah was shocked by his own lightning beam causing a good amount of damage but it still wasn't major.

Ghidorah was pissed as he fled towards SG. SG thinked fast and ducked making SMG fly over him. He then grabbed ghidorahs tail and slams ghidorah down. Ghidorah groaned in pain as suddenly SG started to pull on his tail ripping it right off and dropping it to the floor. Ghidorah almost felt like he was fighting Kong.

Ghidorah flew up injured as it roars using it's telekinesis to throw meteorites at Super Godzilla. SG saw them come close as it closed its eyes jumping up and starts to do a spinning attack with it's tail which went straight into ghidorah. That was attack that Gamera always used!

Super Mecha Ghidorah had enough and tried to fly off. Super Godzilla wasn't gonna let him escape, since he gained some of Mothra and Battera's power he can easily lift himself up and fly in the air chasing after Ghidorah. Ghidorah looked back in fear as it flied faster but Super Godzilla was not too far behind. Super Godzilla flew up and dropkicks into Ghidorah's back causing the both of them to start falling full speed into earth landing right back in new york.

Ghidorah was injured horribly, his wings were no longer functional, bits and pieces of its legs were torn off and one of his heads were malfunctioning. Ghidorah glared at Super Godzilla as it tried charging up it's huge beam again.

Super Godzilla lifted its arms up as lighting strucks onto his back sparking his spinal plates as they glow from a Sky blue to a electric yellow to a firey red which also glowed his shoulder pads as well. They both fire at each other as SG overpowers SMG's beam making ghidorah scream in fear and in death exploding into millions of burned metal.

Turning into nothing but scraps.

Super Godzilla gave out a huge victory roar as he slowly turned back into regualr Godzilla. Everyone was cheering in victory watching the lizard screech in Victory.

_King of monsters theme ends as The Victory theme from final wars starts playing_

"He did it!" Ozaki yelled out as Gordon put a hand on his shoulder

"No Ozaki...we did it..." He said smiling

_20 minutes later_

"UGH I forgot!!! How are we suppose to fix reality if the Rift is Destroyed?!!" Eren asked panicking.

"Relax...we can figure this out somehow..." levi said calmly.

"No we're suppose to put you guy's back in your reality or else it'll corrupt and destroy itself!" Ozaki said

"We might help with that"

Everyone turned around to see the twins.

"Wait how...the machine was destroyed..." Becket said

"We once knew about reality because we tampered with reality ourselves using mothra's powers which can manipulate time and reality, maybe with the help with mothra and battera we can send you guys back home" They said

"Wait...does that mean we won't meet each other again?" Eren asked

The twins shook their heads as everyone was confused.

"you can still visit each other realities it's just that the machine forcefully created a hole into our links of our worlds. It wasn't suppose to be there in the first place. Which is why so many rifts kept appearing Randomly in our worlds and why we asked Ozaki to destroy it as soon as possible, we did say if this all went horribly Mothra would help in your favor...this is what we meant" They explained

"So wait...we can visit here again...just no machine or else we'll be dead?" levi asked as the twins nods

Mothra and Battera screech as they flew up going around in a circle as they suddenly form a rift with their own powers.

_5 minutes later_

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" Eren said in front of Becket who smiled.

"You sure got some moves on ya kid...Remember to contact me some time,maybe you can teach me the ropes" Becket said as Eren laughed a bit.

"I'll surely will" He replied back

"Nooooooo let us keep it!!!" Hange whined as Jasper tried take back their new equipment but Hange wouldn't budge.

"No...i humbly apologize but this is my property and I can't just give away my only Prototypes i wanna make more in the future and probably offer your troops these things when I make enough" Jasper said as Hange sighed letting go.

"Cmon let's get moving, the other corps must be dumbfounded of our recent disappearance" Levi ordered as everyone followed him the Rift as Gamera was already there below it with the rest waving goodbye.

Eren looked up at Gamera "Are you don't wanna stay with us...you'll be huge help for humanity in our world..." Eren said frowning as Gamera gave out a comforting little roar as Eren smiled "yeah I guess so...it is your world...so you have to be reponsible...the same could be said for us..." He said as he hugged Gamera's Snout with gamera closing his eyes.

"Remember guys! Tell me if you found a Godzilla in your world, I wanna prove my theory that he exists in every Reality!" Ozaki Yelled out

"We will! Thanks for everything!" Eren yelled out waving as they get beamed up with Gamera back into their worlds.

Mothra and Battera close the Rifts as they flew with the other 2 Kong and Godzilla going back to skull island. Mothra landed on Godzilla's screeching cutely as Godzilla roared shuffling Mothra away with his head. Kong started to laugh as Godzilla fired a little beam at him which made Kong jump in reaction making Godzilla give out a little smirk descending down into the Ocean. With kong looking a bit mad at what Godzilla did doing the same as he descends as well making Mothra and Battera follow suite with Rodan trying to catch up behind them.

_The credits started to roll playing Godzilla (feat. _Serj Tankian_)_

_ゴジラ!_

_モスラ!_

_それ! それ! それ! それ!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_ゴジラ!_

_ゴジラ!_

_モスラ!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_ゴジラ!_

_With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound_

_He pulls the spitting high-tension wires down_

_([?])_

_Helpless people on subway trains_

_Scream, bug-eyed, as he looks in on them_

_(ゴジラ! モスラ!)_

_He picks up a bus and he throws it back down_

_As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town_

_Oh, no, they say he's got to go_

_Go, go, Godzilla! (Ooh)_

_Oh, no, there goes Tokyo_

_Go, go, Godzilla!_

As the song played it show newspaper articles of what took place including many others. It showed photos of the survey troops standing in front of Godzilla statue in front of Wall Maria. Another Photo of Becket rebuilding Gipsy. Followed by another one of Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Battera, And kong roaming around a huge island with a caption on the bottom saying 'Monster island 2020'. It then showed news articles of something different.

'A huge "Ultra" man seen in Osaka Japan'

'Giant Mechs destroying what locals dubbed "Angels" '

'A huge "clover" like monster seen in New york after Godzilla attack'

'Huge rumors of giant robots dubbed "Gundams" being investigated'

'Battle Royal!!! The clash of Titans!!!'

It then showed a sketch of Godzilla being approached by an Eva Unit, Ultra man, Gamera, Cloverfield, and Gudams as the song ends.

_????_

Reiner, Annie and Beltholdt were on top of a mountain as they looked at the beautiful skyscape of the view. The wind brewing past them. "So how is it doing today?" Reiner asked as he was looking down at something.

"it seemed to have growed dramatically ever since that eco terrorist gave it to us in a jar...it seems to be destroying everything near it besides of eating...yet it continues to grow..." Annie explianed looking down at a creature that seemed to be sleeping, the creature had eight legs, red marks in the right places with a bit of a blue like tint, it had a horn sticking out and it seemed it was still Evolving until it gets to it's final stage.

"Reiner when this thing finally forms itself...ever thinked about giving it a fancy name like how those other people did?" he asked as Reiner smirked

"This thing will help us destroy those walls into pieces...i think a fitting name would be...Destroyah..." He said as the creature opens its yellow eyes cutting to black.

**The End...?**

**Authors Notes: MY FIRST FINISHED STORY!! It feels good to finally have a story finished. I would like to thank my friends and family for helping me get through this without any emotional struggles and I'm glad of this story! Now I know what you might ask...will these stories continue?...Only time will tell my friends only time will tell (Yes lmao) Anyways thank you so much for reading this story. **


End file.
